


The wallpaper

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [23]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: At the Office, F/F, Fluff, New Relationship, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part twenty-three of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Cat sees what Kara has as a wallpaper for her phone: a picture of Carter and her. Why would her assistant have a picture like that as a wallpaper...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wallpaper

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the late posting! Hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

Cat was working late again, trying to fix the mistakes of the incompetent idiots that worked with her. She had, of course, ordered her assistant to stay to help her because there was no reason why she should suffer through all of this alone. So Kara was working, smiling absentmindedly like always. She was typing on her computer, probably answering some emails. Cat wasn’t really paying attention, she knew that the girl was doing her job correctly, she somehow trusted her by now. 

“Keira!”

The girl raised her head and walked –almost ran- to the glass office.

“Get us some food, I’m starving.”

Kara nodded, smiling. Cat wasn’t really starving, she just wanted to be sure that the girl had something to eat while she kept her so late at the office. The younger blonde was now sitting on the couch, after her boss invited her to work from here –“To check that you are not playing some games on your phone”- so Kara just called their usual Indian restaurant and waited for the delivery man to arrive. 

Without really realizing it, Cat had come to work next to Kara and they were now reviewing together the last layouts for the next editorial. They were talking animatedly about how to highlight the model on James’ photoshoot when Kara received a text notifying that the food was here.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Why you don’t want the delivery person to come upstairs, I will never understand.”

Kara smiled.

“It’s no bother to me and it’s easier for them. So why not?”

She then walked towards the elevator, letting Cat rolling her eyes. When she heard the elevator doors come shut, Kara’s phone that she had forgotten on the table lit up. Apparently, she had not read the message and the device was giving its second notice for it. She didn’t really want to look at it, but when something just comes alive next to you, your sight is drawn to it. So she looked at the phone, and more precisely at the wallpaper screen. She let out a shocked sigh just when Kara stepped in the office.

“And here it is!”

Cat was looking at her, more like glaring, scaring Kara off.

“Is… Is there something wrong Miss Grant?”

Cat elegantly took the phone and held it out for Kara to take.

“Why is my son on your wallpaper?”

Kara blushed hard. 

“I’m sorry Miss Grant… It’s just… It was when I was looking after Carter and we had so much fun… It was after the nerf battle and we just took the picture and I loved it so much and… I totally should have asked you first but I was afraid you would ask me to delete it and…”

Cat was staring at her, seeing that she was boring her boss.

“I like Carter and I knew you would never let me look after him ever again. I wanted a memory.”

Cat couldn’t help the smile that crept up to her lips. 

“It’s okay, Kara. You both look very happy on it.”

Kara finally took the phone, looking at the lock screen. She was smiling, Carter was too. They both had their nerf in their hands, showing them off like in a very bad spy movie. They were, indeed, very happy.

**************************************

Cat had been touched by Kara’s choice of put her son on her phone. Never before, Carter had taken to someone so quickly. She almost immediately granted Kara the right to see her son again. Almost. Because she couldn’t let her assistant see her soft side just yet. So she had waited, planning on asking her to look after Carter the night of one of her gala. But something had happened. Kara had revealed herself as Supergirl to Cat. It was a funny story really. An alien poisoning her with a sort of truth serum, she had soon told the truth and asked Cat to lock her somewhere so she wouldn’t spill her secret to anyone else. 

And now they were sitting together, in a forgotten room in CatCo. Kara typing on her computer while Cat just stared at her. The effect of the serum was fading, Kara still had to tell the truth but she could at least take the time to think of her answer it came out of her mouth.

“Why didn’t you tell me, the first time I suspected you?”

Kara sighed. Cat was asking her questions for hours now, she was tired and frustrated.

“Because you would have fired me and this job is important to me.”

Her smile was gone, she was starting to get angry. 

“Miss Grant… Could you please stop?”

“No.”

Kara sighed.

“How does it feel like, to fly?”

“It’s my freedom, it’s amazing. The wind against you face and getting closer to the sun… It’s magical.”

Cat nodded pensively. 

“But enough of me now. I don’t think it’s fair that you get to know all these things about me but I can’t ask you anything.”

The journalist smirked.

“That’s because I’m the boss.”

Kara groaned. 

“Still not fair.”

They both went silent for a moment, until Kara’s shy voice spoke.

“Are you… Are you going to expose me?”

She was so vulnerable, a bit afraid. Could she really trust Cat Grant?

“Of course not. Who do you think I am?”

The Kryptonian sighed in relief. 

“Okay, Supergirl. What do you want to know?”

“Will you… Will you let me see Carter again, please?”

Cat didn’t expect that. She was expecting a question asking her about her dirty little secrets… She smiled.

“Of course, whenever you want. I actually wanted to ask you to look after him on Friday.”

The smile on Kara’s face was worth everything, so bright it could have made Cat turn blind.

“I have one last question. But for Kara this time, not Supergirl.”

That made Kara’s curiosity itch. A question for her? She leaned her head on the side and Cat found her so endearing… It was ridiculous.

“Why do you care so much about Carter?”

Kara smiled sweetly. 

“He reminds me so much of myself when I was his age. I was just arriving on Earth and I couldn’t fit in. I was different. Carter is different too, in a good way of course. And he has so many things to offer. I just… Feel like I could help him.”

Cat was much closer to Kara, her hand was resting on her assistant’s knee. 

“And also… Because of you.”

That was the answer Cat expected. Of course, she was doing it to get something from her. No one was good enough for her son, and Kara was not different. 

“When you are with him you show your true you. Your soft side, your human side. The better part of your soul.”

Kara knew the serum wasn’t effective anymore, but she just had to continue. Because if she didn’t tell Cat now, she never would. And Cat couldn’t blame her because she is supposed to be under a poison influence…

“I like you, very much. Not only because you’re an excellent boss, journalist or mother. But because I’ve seen what’s under the shell, I’ve come close to it, saw what it looks like inside. And it’s just as beautiful as you are.”

They both fell silent after that, none of them knowing what to say anymore. Cat’s hand was immobile, just like the rest of her body. She was taking in Kara’s words. Slowly, her fingers left her knee to join Kara’s, holding her hand tightly. 

“I’m sorry.”

Kara, who was looking at the joined hands, locked eyes with her boss.

“For what?”

“For asking and making you reveal your sentiments like that. It’s not… fair.”

Kara chuckled, taking the courage to caress the small hand in hers.

“The serum has worn off a few minutes ago. I could feel it.”

“And you still answered?”

Kara shrugged.

“It was now or never. I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable. It won’t change anything at my job and I won’t mention it ever again if you don’t want to.”

Cat silenced her with her free hand. 

“It’s quite alright. Why don’t you come over tonight, for dinner? You’ll see Carter and we’ll have more time to discuss… this.”

She waved at their linked hands then looked deep in Kara’s eyes. She put a wild strand of blond hair behind her ear, her hand resting on her cheek. She felt before she saw the smile on Kara’s face.

“I would love to.”

Cat smiled back, lost in the moment until her phone beeped. Kara looked at it first, and saw the wallpaper. It was the same photo than on hers, Carter and Kara smiling. They both chuckled when they realized that, and both blushed. 

“Carter rarely allows me to take picture. It was the most recent of him I had. The added bonus was that you were on it, too.”

Kara hesitated but came closer, her head resting mere inches from Cat’s.

“May I?”

Cat nodded weakly before leaning in. The first touch of their lips was delicate and shy, the second was more confident, with hands on their cheeks and still linked fingers. It was all chaste and sweet, slow and careful. Just like their relationship would be. They had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have twenty-seven of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
